Nickelodeon India
' Nick India' is a television channel devoted to children in India. It is India's fastest growing kids network and is available to over 26 million households in the country as part of Viacom 18. Nick India is a 24-hour Hindi pay channel, with the option of an English audio feed on direct-broadcast satellite. This channel is the Indian counterpart of the Nickelodeon network in the United States. Language Nickelodeon India has been alternating its languages between Hindi and English. Originally broadcasting in English, it swapped to Hindi from 2004 to 2006, but switched back to English in June 2009; currently, it dubs all the anime it airs into Hindi, while keeping English language shows such as Spongebob Squarepants in the original audio form. Programming Nick India contains a lot of cartoon programmes that appeal to children such as SpongeBob SquarePants, Ninja Hattori, Perman, and Mighty Cat Masked Niyander amongst many others. Besides that, educational shows for toddlers like Dora The Explorer and Go Diego Go are featured in Nick India's pre-school block, Nick Jr. Current shows Animated shows *''Little Krishna'' *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' *''Perman'' *''Atashin'chi'' *''Mighty Cat Masked Niyandar'' *''Chibi Maruko Chan'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Janken Man'' Nick Jr. programming *''Dora The Explorer'' *''Trulli Tales'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Siblings'' *''Leo & Mina'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure'' *''Go, Diego, Go'' *''The Adventures of Eizan and Ami'' *''I Am Frankie'' *''Jumpstart Jr.'' Live action shows *''Globo Loco'' Former shows *''Chalkzone'' *''The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron'' *''My Life As A Teenage Robot'' *''Invader Zim'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''CatDog'' *''The Fairly Odd Parents'' *''Baby Jake'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Hey Arnold'' *''As Told By Ginger'' *''The Wild Thornberries'' *''Rugrats'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''All Grown Up'' *''Aaahh! Real Monsters'' *''Trollz'' *''Laurel & Hardy'' *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' *''Global GUTS'' *''Dum Duma Dum'' *''J Bole Toh Jadoo'' *''The Munnabhai Show'' Blocks Nick Jr Nick Jr. is a program block that airs during the mornings. Set for young children ages 2–6, the shows on this block are Go Diego Go, Dora the Explorer, Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure, Jumpstart Jr. and Trulli Tales, as well as Roary the Racing Car. Nick @ Nite This is a program block which began on June 28, 2009. These shows include Ninja Hattori-kun, Perman, Drake and Josh, amongst many others. Nick Home Cinema It is a block which started from summer 2007 which airs movies, originally it started by airing nick movies for 3 months, the movies were Drake & Josh Go Hollywood, Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp, Kenan & Kel Movie, The Journey of Allen Strange etc. But now it airs movies made by or released in theatres by other networks, like Stuart Little, Spymate, Air Buddies 1 2 3 etc. It always airs on Sunday morning at 11:00 am. External links *Official webite *Viacom18 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Indian television networks Category:Children's television networks